Sunset
by rosegrave
Summary: Bella sleeps with Jacob and Edward finds out,what will he do? Please read and review.Warning: CHARACTERS DO NOT HAVE SAME PERSONALITY.You don't like that kindof thing then do not read!
1. smile

Trees reached up into the sky, their branches bare with winter's touch. Their gnarled and twisted fingers tried to grasp the sun as it sunk below their reach and became the illuminated red and orange stained background of the forest. Bella panted, her breathing coming up short as she gasped for more of the chilly air that burned her lungs and made her face and fingers numb. Her legs no longer felt the pain of exhaustion, but became like weak wobbling stilts she could no longer balance on. She didn't know how long she had been running only that night had not started to capture the sun when she first started. This was bad. Very bad because if she stopped he would catch her. Of course he could catch her anytime he wanted to, but she had the dreading feeling of suspicion that he was enjoying a game of cat and mouse. She was his entertainment. Despite the cold night and the snow beneath her feet she was sweating. Her body not able to take much more. She pushed herself though. Trying to forget the pain she felt in her chest, the weakness of just wanting to stop; she ran faster. Running through a maze of trees, their branches catching her heavy wool jacket, and leaving scratches along her cheeks. She felt blood ,warm and thick run down her right cheek. She knew that he would love that only more, she would have grimaced but she was too busy gasping for each breath. She had to keep going. The consequence of a break would be a horrible death. She shouldn't have went to Jacob's. She shouldn't have done _that _with Jacob, but she loved him and the when his soft lips touched hers she couldn't stop herself. Trying to hide it from Edward was pointless she knew, but she didn't know how else to go about afterwards. She was too ashamed to tell him though she knew he would find out firsthand in picture perfect detail from Jacob once he took a look in his thoughts. The only thing that had kept him from coming to LaPush and ripping Jacob apart was the boundary. She was positive that it was very tempting to just cross it though. Now she was paying for her stupid mistake with her life.

When she got home she was anxious and ready to see Edwards car parked by her house ,him leaning against it with an expression of fury that was beautiful, yet terrifying. However there was no car and no Edward. Charlie's police cruiser was gone too. She should have been relieved by this yet she wasn't, it only put her more on edge. She slammed the truck door behind her and ran inside heading straight for the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her though she knew if Edward wanted in, he was getting in.

Taking off her clothes till her skin was bare of any clothing she stood before the mirror and examined the big purplish marks Jacobs lips had left all over her body. She ran a hot bath and scrubbed herself till her skin was red and raw; trying to remove the guilt that Jacobs hands and lips had left behind. After she had gotten out and dressed she waited in her room for him to show up. Two hours went by and still no Edward. She became worried. Maybe he had done something stupid like go off to kill himself again, but surely Alice would come by to warn her. Then again Alice probably hated her now she thought with misery. After no one came by she grabbed a black heavy wool jacket Charlie had bought her for the cold weather. She needed to clear her mind and get away for a little bit before the impending chaos. The woods were perfect. That was where she met a very pissed off Edward. Of course she knew he would be pissed, the woman he loved slept with another man, well not a man of course but a breed Edward hated. A werewolf. Edward smiled though Bella could see the fury hidden within his eyes and tense facial expression. She loved his smile. It made her feel like everything in the world was perfect, until now that is. Now, looking at it, it made her heart beat faster and whatever apology that was about to come out of her mouth become a breathless silence.


	2. Run

"Bells, I loved you." his voice came out barely louder than a whisper. She could hear the anguish and pain in his voice. She would have done anything to get rid of it. When she tried to speak all she could come up with was "I'm sorry." She felt her eyes sting as hot tears ran down her face. There was nothing she could do. She could beg, but it wouldn't erase what she had done. "You chose a dog over me, you really were just using me." as the words came out of his mouth they didn't sound so much like an accusation as a fact he really believed. She wanted to reassure him it wasn't true, but she was so uncertain about everything that anything she said would seem like a lie. So she waited in silence staring at the ground, not wanting to have to go through the hell of looking in his eyes.

She didn't hear him approach her, but she could feel his presence as he walked toward her. She felt his cold hand with the hard flawless texture of marble cup her cheek and his thumb stroke her smooth skin. She shivered as his icy skin caressed hers. He tucked one side of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to whisper "Run. Run as fast as you can and don't you dare stop because if you do I'll kill you." The words came out harsh and rung inside her mind,_ Edward.. .The Edward that said he would always love me is threatening to kill me. _It didn't seem right, but then neither did her sleeping with Jacob Black. She had betrayed him and he was in a lot of pain. Pain that was unthinkable. She managed to stand up, avoiding his gaze as he said "I'll give you five minutes, hurry up."

He stepped aside to let her by, but she couldn't bring herself to move. "Edward…" The words came out soft and more a murmur to herself than him. "Don't think I won't, your fucking dog came by looking for you. I killed him. If you don't believe me I can prove it to you" The words left his mouth with anger and hate. She knew they were true, she didn't need him to prove to her. She deserved to die. After what she did to him she deserved the most painful death she could think of. She stood still waiting. She could feel Edward staring at her, but she was going to die willingly. The next sentence sent her fleeing into the woods though. " I have Charlie. If you don't run I'll kill him. He will suffer." Bella felt her legs move without even thinking about it. She didn't look back to see if he followed.


End file.
